Talk:Madara Uchiha
SPECULATION WILL BE REMOVED Quick Question Does anyone know where the first mention of Madara is in the series (chapter wise)? I'm assuming it's during Naruto and Sasuke's fight at the end of Part 1, but I thought I'd ask. Skitts (talk) 18:11, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :I think the first time was in chapter 309. Jacce | Talk | 18:48, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I think during part 1. Sasuke only looked at the statues and said how the valley is called. So yeah, Kyubi said "Uchiha Madara" for the first time. --Elveonora (talk) 07:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Moniker Second of the Six Paths is Madara's Moniker not Tobi's as Madara actually awakened the Rinnegan, Tobi did not. Tobi even admits he is not Madara anymore whne he said his old name was Tobi. So put that Moniker on Madara's page too. (talk) 14:12, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :I swore I brought this up already. Any way, Tobi called himself that regardless so I don't think it can be changed. Even though I believe that Madara is also the "Second Six Paths", he has never been called that personally. Besides it would seem that they both have the Rinnegan so it's a bit confusing.--Cerez365™ 14:22, January 11, 2012 (UTC) -____- its not confusing, Tobi stole the Rinnegan from the left eye of Nagato's corpse. Madara awakened his shortly before death, even if it was just because he had Hashirama's DNA, he still awakened it, making him the true Second of the Six Paths. Tobi was just using Madara's existence as his own, for his own goals and purposes, he admitted his name was actually Tobi when he told Naruto to call him by his old name, Tobi, if he wanted. (talk) 03:27, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :That's still seen as an assumption. We can't give him the moniker until it's used in reference to Madara Uchiha directly. Giving him that moniker is like saying if Tobi had called himself the "Space-Time Migrating God of Shinobi" while "pretending" to be Madara then we should call Madara that.--Cerez365™ 03:37, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Is not everything Tobi said about himself as Madara, actions and stuff of real Madara ? Like ... Tobi: "I fought Hashirama" real meaning: "Madara fought Hashirama" --Elveonora (talk) 13:10, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :I wouldn't know if everything he said about himself while "pretending" to be Madara is true since I'm a Hyūga and not Tobi's best friend. Just because Madara fought Hashirama, does that mean that Tobi didn't or couldn't have as well? I always say people are taking too hard a line on this Tobi/Madara thing before their story is revealed. Any way, like I said, though it's logical that Madara may be the Second Six Paths, unless it's attributed directly to Madara Uchiha.--Cerez365™ 14:02, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Protection Needed Repeated vandalistic edits are being made to this page, requesting that the page be protected for a while. --speysider (talk) 11:56, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Madara's classification Doesn't Madara's power befit an S-rank classification? It says on S-rank's article it is also classification given to extremely powerful missing-nin. Shouldn't S-rank be included in Madara's infobox? The Fox King(tylerbryant547@gmail.com (talk) 02:43, January 16, 2012 (UTC)) : They're going based on Databook entries I believe, not on their own assumptions of power.--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 02:45, January 16, 2012 (UTC) This is a common misconception. If you read the article on S-rank you wouldn't ask that. A shinobi's power is not gauged using those ranks, techniques are. Outside of that S-rank is used for missing-nin that have been classified as such in a Bingo Book or through the manga/databook like the Akatsuki I believe.--Cerez365™ 02:53, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Video game debut The infobox says his debut was in Storm 2, but I really don't remember him being anywhere in there. Goofy Tobi was in it, and his awakening was serious Tobi with sharingan and all; maybe it's a remnant from the days when Tobi was Madara on here. Anyway, long haired, mangekyo-wielding, armoured Madara wasn't in Storm 2 as far as I recall.--Ferlize (talk) 21:09, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Actually it was where Tobi was telling Sasuke the truth about Itachi. You had it right. The Fox King(tylerbryant547@gmail.com (talk) 00:02, January 17, 2012 (UTC)) Madara's power and mastery of Fire Release. Madara Uchiha has demonstrated in use what has so far been the largest and strongest Fire Release technique in Uchiha clan, so would noting him as the most proficient in the clan really be inappropriate? The Fox King(tylerbryant547@gmail.com (talk) 23:50, January 16, 2012 (UTC)) But we don't know that. We've only been shown a few Uchiha, and each has used no more than two Fire Release techniques so we don't know. Anyway, his mastery over Fire Release is duly noted and I don't see much point in putting something in like that which isn't really known. Skitts (talk) 00:14, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I meant to say it is the largest known technique in the Uchiha clan. And as far as we have seen, it is the most sizeable and powerful. Would it really hurt to note he is the most proficient in the clan that is known until we see otherwise? The Fox King(tylerbryant547@gmail.com (talk) 00:34, January 17, 2012 (UTC)) Only Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique is greatly affiliated with the Uchiha clan and even it is used outside of it. Skitts (talk) 01:20, January 17, 2012 (UTC) True, but nobody but Madara has been shown to know his technique, so until someone else in Uchiha clan or someone outside it does show they have it, its strickly Uchiha affiliated. As far as any Fire Release technique known to be used by the Uchiha goes, Madara's is the most powerful and dangerous. Would it hurt to acknowledge he is the most proficient known Fire Release user in the Uchiha clan until we know otherwise? It took four Water Encampment wall technique users combined to extinguish Madara's attack after all. The Fox King(tylerbryant547@gmail.com (talk) 02:13, January 17, 2012 (UTC)) What about Amaterasu, the strongest Fire Release technique? :P [[User talk:Aditya sasuke|'akz!']] 02:45, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Not because a person is the only one to use a technique means it's affiliated with them or their clan. Especially then it's something like simple nature manipulation. As far as any fire technique... they've only been linked to the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique and from all indications they were/all are proficient with Fire Release. In the same manner that you argue that he's the greatest I could say no one has used a more powerful Great Fireball than Obito or created as large a one as Fugaku. It's an unnecessary assumption with no evidence and we're supposed to be impartial. Also, as far as the most powerful fire release technique affiliated with the Uchiha, it's Amaterasu and Madara hasn't even used that.--Cerez365™ 02:46, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I didn't mean period, I mean't just standard ninjutsu, not techniques only Mangekyo users can have. In that way, anyone with a Mangekyo can equal him. In terms of nature transformation, nobody, Uchiha or otherwise, has used a Fire Release technique as strong as his. And I said others may have it, but that Madara is the only one who has been seen using his technique, so we can't just assume there are others who can, we must see them to confirm it. Who else in the Uchiha clan uses a Fire Release technique as strong as Madara's? The Fox King(tylerbryant547@gmail.com (talk) 03:28, January 17, 2012 (UTC)) Considering we've seen him use two Fire Release techniques (one of which was common) you're statement is premature and hyping him up. For starters, part of the reason that his Fire Release: Great Fire Majestic Annihilation required several attacks to neutralize it was because of its "huge reach". Also, you're statement is incorrect as Kakuzu would be considered the "greatest Fire Release user" because of the far greater reach of his Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work if we went by your logic. Here's what I'm basically thinking you're trying to say: Because Madara used a strong Fire Release technique that required several ninja to counter primarily because of its reach that he's the greatest user of that nature in his clan and elsewhere. This=/=logic. Skitts (talk) 03:47, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Leave Kakuzu out of this. He is irrelevant. I was talking about Madara being the best in his clan all this time, not the best in the series. And also the power of Madara's technique is intense since absolutely all the water those four used was evaporated in putting it out. I'm asking that since nobody else in the Uchiha clan has been shown to use that aatack, and since the attack is as intense as it is, would it be inappropriate to say Madara is the most proficient Fire Release user in the UCHIHA CLAN, not in the whole series, until someone else in the clan is shown to use Fire Release: Great Fire Majestic Annihilation. Fugaku's Great Fireball technique was not as big as Madara's Majestic Annihilation, so all in all Fugaku was not as proficient as Madara from what has been seen of him. Nobody in the clan has been due to the lesser scales of the techniques the few we've seen were able to do. The Fox King(tylerbryant547@gmail.com (talk) 13:46, January 17, 2012 (UTC)) "In terms of nature transformation, nobody, Uchiha or otherwise, has used a Fire Release technique as strong as his." That's why I brought up Kakuzu. And again, the fact that we've seen the Uchiha affiliated with one Fire Release technique makes this premature. First of all, this is your opinion based off a single attack. Secondly, we don't state things like this unless they were confirmed in the series. For example, if we went by the logic you're using, we'd say that Kisame is the greatest Water manipulator in the series because of the scale of his Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave, despite the fact that Tobirama was already stated to be it. Skitts (talk) 15:26, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I didn't use the right words before, but what I was thinking was that he was the greatest of the Uchiha. Of all the Uchiha clan, Madara is known as the strongest. Given we know Tobi is a liar, Madara is the strongest. I didn't mean to not correct myself. No Uchiha clan member has used a Fire Release technique as strong or huge as Madara. Other people may have Majestic Fire Annihilation, but until its shown, we can only say Madara does for a fact. We can't go by what we don't see. And I said before that all the water in the Water Encampment wall techniques used to counter Madara were evaporated and that every Uchiha we've seen use a fire Release technique was not as proficient as Madara. Would it hurt to note him as the most proficient Fire Release user in the Uchiha clan until other members are shown to be even more. Madara is the strongest Uchiha afterall. He probably didn't become known as that just for his mastery of genetic inheritance. The Fox King(tylerbryant547@gmail.com (talk) 15:56, January 17, 2012 (UTC)) Like I said in my last post, as far as I know, we don't list things to the effect of "(Insert ninja here) is the greatest at (some skill)" unless it was directly stated somewhere. Skitts (talk) 16:02, January 17, 2012 (UTC)